Secrets
by Kaoru-Lunaria
Summary: There is a new Sohma. And while she is not a zodiac member, she is about as much a part of it as Akito. But she knows a lot more about Akito than anyone else. Will end up an Akigure story. No FLAMES! R&R!


A/N: I have not read all of the manga. So this is my version. To sum it up, they now have two friends named Tomo (Her family have secretly stocked the Sohma family for generations, but Akito doesn't know yet, and her parents are creeps. She currently is dating Hatsuharu after Rin dumped him. And hates skirts so she wears a blue version of the guys' uniform at school. She also looks a lot like Yuki. Like, clone almost.) And Peach (Her family died when she was younger and for many years she became antisocial, so much she forgot her own name, so Momiji named her Peach, because her hair always seems to smell like peaches. She is a boring book worm who gets angry and violent easily, but she still ends up being attracted to Momiji.) But that's it.

Secrets

Chapter 1: Old Friend.

My heart sank as I reached a house in the woods. I had so thought I was home, but this forest never had a house in it before.

I decided to stop and ask for directions. So I found my way to the front of the house and knocked on the door, a young girl about 18-years-old answered. She had two long, dark brown braids that fell to about her mid back and bright, friendly blue eyes.

"Hello?" The girl asked me, her voice soft and timid, her eyes widening with surprise at the sight of me. "Hi! Uh- Can you tell me whose house this might be?" I asked, wondering why I didn't just ask for where I was.

The girl just sort of stared at me.

Tohru's POV

I stared at this girl on the front porch. She had snow white hair that reminded me of Hatsuharu's. But then I remembered she had asked whose house this was. "Uh- This is Shigure Sohma's house, and I'm Tohru Honda." I stuttered out. The girl gasped in surprise, she then ran past me and into the house.

"Shigure!" She yelled out, and Shigure came in response to her.

"What is with all that yelling?" Shigure asked, entering the room. "I'm back! Did you miss me? Huh?" The girl asked Shigure. "Uh, do I… Wait! Bessie?" Shigure exclaimed. The girl nodded in response.

"So, um… Bessie?" I asked. "Uh-huh. I'm Bessima Sohma," She answered, "and you are Tohru Honda!" She giggled out. "What the hell is going on?" Kyo angrily muttered as her walked briskly into the room. He froze when he saw Bessima. "B-Bessie?" He asked, startled. Bessima twirled in a way that reminded me of the way Kagura does upon sighting Kyo. "Kyo! I didn't know you were here too! How is Kazuma?"

"Uh… Fine, where the hell have you been?" He asked in return to her question. "Oh, you know! Here, and there… Shigure? Does anyone else live here?" Bessima turned to Shigure while she asked. "Wait for it." Shigure sarcastically said as Yuki walked through the door, "Who is here, I heard the door…" Yuki said looking up to see Bessima as a huge grin crossed his face.

"Wow, I can't believe it! The cat and the rat living under one roof." Bessima said, really amazed. "So, Bessima. You're a Sohma?" I asked, remembering that she said her name was 'Sohma.' "Yeah. And call me Bessie, please… Oh! Shigure, how's my little sister?" Bessie asked, after answering my question.

"Um… Which one? Kagura, Kisa, Rin or…?" He led off for some reason, this confused me. Bessie looked at him seriously. "The other one, I see she is still in the shadows." She answered Shigure, her voice softer with a hint of sadness hidden in it. Shigure nodded, "I highly doubt she will ever truly come out." His voice becoming a bit more serious, then Bessie grinned really big and giggled, "Unless some one knocks her up."

Shigure laughed, then told her, "Well, I doubt that will ever happen either." And then Shigure coughed. Bessie looked up at him and titled her head to the side. "Huh?" She asked him. "Nothing! I should go call your brother, tell him you're here." Shigure said, suspiciously.

"Um, so all of those girls are your sisters? And then you have a brother?" I asked baffled, as Shigure left the room. "Uh, no… I have two brothers, and no sisters. Those girls are just girls I say are my sisters. My older brother isn't really related to me, his family adopted me. And my younger brother is only my half brother, we have the same father." Bessie explained. "Oh! So are your brothers both Sohmas?" I asked, thinking maybe she was adopted into the Sohma family.

"Yeah, maybe you know them." She told me. Shigure walked in then, "So, your brother should be here soon, and he might be bringing a guest!" Shigure explained. "Um, are you a member of the Zodiac?" I asked Bessie. "No, my brothers are, which makes things slightly awkward. But I manage." She answered, giggling. "Oh! I forgot I have already met 13 Zodiac members, silly me!" I said hitting my head, "So your brothers are members of the zodiac! Then I definitely know them!" I told her.

"I believe that the little sister that Shigure and her were just talking about is just someone her and her friends made up because in the group she hangs out with, she is the only girl. And that she doesn't have a name." Yuki explained. "Nuh-uh! She just doesn't want anyone to know about her!" Bessie explained.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Wow, he got here fast!" Bessie said, twirling. I went to answer the door. I opened it to see Hatori and Akito. "Uh… Hello Hatori, Akito… What brings you here?" I asked, trying to sound casual. "Shigure said he has a surprise for us. And that we needed to be here A.S.A.P." Hatori said in a monotone voice.

"Ah! Hatori! Come in!" Shigure welcomed him in. "So Shigure, what is so important that you had to drag both of us out here?" Akito more or less growled at him. "You'll see!" Shigure chuckled. Bessie walked in to the entrance hall. "Hatori! Aki! Look, see! I'm back!" She half yelled at them.

Akito's eyes went wide. Hatori gasped. "But, I thought you… Huh? What's going on?" Hatori asked confused. "I ran away, five years ago. I got lost; figures, and I didn't finally get back till about ten minutes ago." She explained to them. Akito walked up to her and she hugged him. "I missed you so much Aki!" She told him. Akito wrapped his frail arms around her and smiled, and for once, it wasn't a creepy smile.

Bessie pulled away from Akito and smiled. "So this is my older brother, Hatori, and my best friend, Akito." Bessie explained. I froze up a bit. "Hatori is your older brother! I didn't know you had a younger sister Hatori!" I exclaimed, shocked. "Yeah, well… Hatori thought she was dead, so nobody ever talked about her after she ran away." Shigure said, teasing a bit.

Bessie gasped, "You thought I was DEAD?" She asked, really shocked. Hatori sighed, "Yeah, I guess I over reacted." Shigure chuckled. "Well, anyways. I see you haven't changed one bit." Bessie accused Akito.

Akito glared at Bessie. She giggled. "Bessie, you just got back, please don't piss me off." Akito told her. She sighed, "Ok, fine. I'll shut my mouth, but not for much longer." Bessie glared back at Akito.

Bessie smiled then and nodded. "So, shall we leave? Or would you two like to stay a bit longer? I know that all I want to do is go home and flop onto my bed."

Bessie's POV

I looked from Hatori to Akito. They both nodded. I kissed Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki on the cheek and hugged Tohru as we said our goodbyes. We walked out the door to Hatori's car. "What, no limo?" I asked. Akito rolled her eyes at me. "Hatori insisted on driving." She informed me. "Only because your driver wasn't there and his keys where with him." Hatori explained.

"I call shotgun!" I exclaimed as Hatori got into the drivers seat. "I don't think so. I get the front." Akito told me. "I think the rule is oldest in the front. I'm older." I teased. "By four months. And who cares?" Akito asked. "I have an idea." Hatori told both of us. "Both of you get in the back." He said, in a very serious tone as he locked the passenger seat door. "Fine." Akito and I both huffed, getting into the back seat of the car.

"So, we were talking about you. Shigure and I." I told Akito. "That's how I knew you still are pretending to be a guy." She looked at me in a weird way. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Her eyes widening at the possibility. I sighed, "No. But I think I confused their friend."

"You mean Tohru Honda. I don't think I really like her." Akito said dryly. "Why am I not surprised?" I asked. "I like her. She is nice." I heard Hatori mumble something, but I didn't bother ask what it was.

We pulled up to the house some time later. I got out and pulled all of my stuff into the living room. "Go put that away now, I don't want it in the way out here." Hatori told me. I went into my room and began to unpack. Everything was the same, like I never left at all. But still, something was different, maybe just that I was older, maybe because I hadn't been in here for so long. I thought to myself, _'I'm home! At last.'_

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, if you can believe it. R&R! And please no flames!


End file.
